User talk:Visorak1984
Welcome to the Wiki Hi there, Visorak1984. Welcome to the Custom BIONICLE Wiki. I am glad that you have chosen to emerge from the shadows and join the community. While the beginning of our correspondence began on less than favorable terms, I am optimistic that we can work towards a sustainable affiliation. I hope that you find the wiki to be a creative outlet and that you enjoy your time here. First order of business, I will point you towards our Content Guidelines. Given the nature of our first chat, I would recommend giving this page a thorough read so you know exactly what is expected of you while using this site. There are links and tutorials that will help you properly structure and edit and my fellow administrators have worked tirelessly to make sure that the policy pages are comprehensive enough for new users to read. Secondly, I would like to again reiterate that you are free to upload your creations here, but they will need new names unless you have the express permission of the person from whom you got the original name. I would recommend doing this in the form of a User Blog at first. There are many good examples of MOC Blogs to choose from and I recommend using the gallery format for this. I also recommend naming any photos you upload Visorak1984_MOC_Blog_01.jpg until you are able to create names. I will finally point our to you that this wiki is the resource of a whole community and, as such, the content of our canon pages has to accommodate everyone. As such, any additions we make to canon on this site (like naming certain species, islands, Kanohi, or unnamed characters) have to be decided with the consensus of the userbase in order to satisfy as many people as possible. What this means is that, while you may have created names for unnamed canon Kanohi and characters, these names will likely only be canon in your storyline. The staff team is here to help. You need only ask by posting on our talk pages. I am particularly keen to offer you support where I can, but I do ask that you be mindful of the wider community. Moreover, please end all future talk page messages with: ~~~~ as this will generate a groovy new signature for you to use, like the one I have. Re: Permission Hello, Visorax1984. First off, welcome to the Custom BIONICLE Wiki! I'm glad that you're here, and I hope you enjoy your stay. The wiki is an incredible community of BIONICLE enthusiasts, and the ideal place to post BIONICLE content. Second, I'm immensely flattered you've taken such an interest in my content and my characters. However, I'm going to have to decline giving you permission to use my characters. I feel that the characters that you're attributing the names to are far too different from their original incarnations. I'm just not comfortable giving my blessing on this portrayal of my characters. And, just for your information, Vastara is not my character, but 's. If you need help coming up with names, I'd recommend using this Matoran Name Generator. Thanks. You can certainly pursue that plot strand if you so wish since I did not create the Toa Mangai. However, if you are referring to the Myths and Legacy version of the Toa Mangai team, I would prefer you to come up with your own names and descriptions of the characters. A large story endeavor is currently being written with these characters and I don't want anyone to get confused. For this reason, it's best for you to use your own ideas and names to represent your own version of the team rather than use mine.